If Our Love Is a Tragedy Then Why Are You My Clarity?
by ObsessedWithJayyVonMonroe
Summary: Dean is a demon, a ruthless, sadistic demon. Castiel is one of the most powerful archangels heaven has ever seen. Soon their destinies will collide with each other and earth will become a battlefield all because Dean and Castiel turned their back on heaven and hell. For each other. Destiel, mpreg, dark themes. ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**So this was based off a picture I saw. Sorry if someone has already had this idea for a story, I apologize in advance and had no clue. The title is based off of Clarity by Zed. The first chapter is very short but I promise the next will be longer. Much longer.**

**Credit goes to my friend Court for helping me out with this!**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Feel free to leave suggestions and requests for things to add into the story! They are appreciated.**

* * *

Blood was splattered everywhere, along the ally walls, around several bodies. Literally everywhere. There had been a string of murders going on in the city of Lawrence, Kansas. Castiel, the best Archangel Heaven has ever had, had been sent down to earth to investigate the murders. It was his job to protect the humans and eliminate all and every threats.

Castiel stood in front of the bodies, eyes narrowing at nothing but thin air. He smelt sulfur. A demon had done this and a very powerful one at that. Castiel could still sense the powerful aura even though the demon was long gone. This demon won't get away with it, not on his watch. He would find the filthy creature and eliminate it. It was what he was destined to do and nothing could stop him from doing it.

* * *

A 6'1, green eyed, brown haired, ripped blue jeans wearing demon had a wicked smirk on his face as he made his way through the town of Lawrence as if he owned the place. The demon's name was Dean Winchester, one of hells finest as well as the next in line for ruler over hell. He usually did most the dirty work and he enjoyed it. Abandon, the ruler of hell, had sent him out to massacre people, send a message and start the beginning of a war. It was time the demons fought against the angels. "About damn time." Dean grumbled to himself. He was going to enjoy himself very much.

* * *

Castiel sighed, they were trying to send a message. This was war. The angels wouldn't be to happy with this. Not at all. He feared many nights of bloodshed and many of his brothers would be killed. He hated the thought of it but what must be done must be done. He had to report back to heaven now. Suddenly he disappeared into what seemed like thin air, leaving the mess of bloody bodies behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I apologize about the OOCness with some of the angels!_**

**_PS: I don't own SPN or the characters, if I did Destiel would have happened five seasons ago._**

* * *

_In an abandoned house somewhere secluded._

Dean walked into the warehouse, glancing around for his superior. He instantly sensed her and turned his green eyes to the red headed female standing directly across from him. He walked over too her, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Is it done?" Abbadon asked with an arched eyebrow. Dean arched one of his own in reply, a wicked smirk crossing his features.

"Why do you even ask me such stupid questions? Of course it's done. I **_always_** get the job done." He laughed, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Those son of a bitches won't know what hit them. We'll have control over earth soon enough."

"Wonderful." Abbadon said with a smirk on her features. Her eyes gleaming with a sadistic glint in them. Dean was one of her favorites. Actually he was her only favorite. Such a loyal demon. Sure, he was a smartass and generally and overall ass but she looked past that because he got the job done and did the job well.

* * *

_In heaven..._

Castiel had teleported himself to heaven and looked around for his brothers. Michael and Balthazar. He found Michael.

"Come brother, we must find Balthazar." Castiel led him to Balthazar.

Once he had rounded them all up Castiel addressed them all. "Brothers. I fear the demons are trying to start a war with us. They are sending a message, there have been several murders across the earth and most of them are caused by demons. We shall no longer wait, instead we need to make our move."

Michael sighed, "Of course they are. Well, we will not sit back and take it. Castiel is right, we can't let them continue on with such revolting acts."

Balthazar snorted in amusement, "Yes, we'll just take a trip down to earth and smite them all without a plan. That sounds perfect." He said sarcasticly.

Castiel looked between his brothers and then stared at Micheal. " Balthazar is right Michael. We must be smart about this...the demons are quite tricky. I have not been able to find any of them yet. We will not be participating in a war, not until we have a plan. Meanwhile I will see if I can find any of the demons. I'll spy on them." And then Castiel was gone before anyone could speak to him.

* * *

Back on earth, Castiel had sensed a demon nearby as he casually strolled the streets. He turned in the direction the demon was coming from and narrowed his eyes at thin air. He could stay back and not approach it or he could approach it and smite the filthy thing, despite what he had said to his brothers. Or maybe he shall just give a message to hell? Yes, that was a good idea.

* * *

Dean had been minding his own business, lost in his own sick twisted thoughts when suddenly he was slammed up against a wall, and elbow at his throat, making it difficult to breath, not that he needed air and then he laughed in a dark twisted manner. "Have we angered the angels?" He said in a low dark tone to Castiel who was glaring angel blades at the guy.

"Give you're superior a message. Heaven will not stand back and watch you destroy this earth God has created. We will fight back." Castiel said to him and Dean rolled his eyes.

Instead of replying, he grabbed Castiel's arm and pressed down on it with a lot of strength. This caused the bone in the arm to break as well as Castiel's hold. Castel grunted at the pain.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with." He hissed at Castiel darkly, an smirk appearing on his features. "You'll find out soon enough though." He said, walking away from Castiel.

Castiel stood there, watching the demon walk away. He noticed the angel blade in his back pocket. Dean could have easily taken him out with said blade while he was caught off guard but he didn't. This left the angel with a question. Why was that?

* * *

**Okay, I apologize for the OOCness with Dean! If he did seem OOC. I can usually write him correctly. Review please and feel free to request things you'd like to see happen in this story.**

**Thanks to whoever told me it was Abbadon instead of Abandon. **


End file.
